


明月春风又一年

by Katyusha_Maximova



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyusha_Maximova/pseuds/Katyusha_Maximova
Summary: tsv宇宙吃团年饭的合家欢故事
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 12





	明月春风又一年

**Author's Note:**

> 有拉郎，副CP有丹墩，Benny&Ray。

（上）  
一切都是很凑巧的。

Brett和Eddy本来就没打算回澳洲。Ray是因为在台湾时间太久了待不住。Benny之后有个人独奏会。他们两个就一起了。

Jordon想跟Dan过两人世界，这样在自己家亲戚朋友那里就不太方便。Hillary是美国人不过节，但是她有个讲座。

就在这么巧的情况下，农历新年前夕，这些跟twoset violin频道或多或少有联系的一群人，聚在了新加坡这个岛上。

Eddy自己在新加坡家里的电视机前面敲太鼓。Brett在跟Ray在手机上发消息。

“他们要来。”Brett说。

“什么？你说大声点。”Eddy在太鼓达人的音乐里面听不清楚Brett的声音。

“我说，”Brett眉头一皱压下心头的不爽，“你把声音关小一点就能听见我说什么了！”

Eddy知道已经惹到了Brett，连忙把太鼓达人关掉。客厅里顿时安静了许多。

“到底有什么事啊，”他蹿上沙发，凑到Brett脑袋那里要看他手机。

Brett把他脑袋推远了点，“别靠我那么近。好热。”

“好好好。你还没跟我说什么事。谁要来啊。”他说。

Brett说：“Ray跟我说的。他Benny过年的时候要来。Jordon和Dan也要来。Hillary也要来。”

“怎么突然有这么多人。”Eddy说。

“凑巧呗。大家都撞上了。Ray说既然大家农历新年那会都在一起，不如就过年办一桌，大家在一起吃一顿。我觉得也挺好，在一起吃一顿比我们单独请吃好几顿还能少花点钱。”

“那你回他了吗？”Eddy说。

Brett说：“还没有。问问你的意见。”

“我没什么意见。我觉得挺好的。”

“你就是想要回去打游戏。”

“不是不是，Brett，唉。真不是。你听我解释。”Eddy说，“既然是Ray提的，那就答应他好了。我觉得是要找个机会谢谢他在review我们西小协直播的视频里面对我们口下留情。而且如果就我们两个人，年夜饭也吃不了什么。”

“那好，我去回他。”Brett把电视打开，“你打游戏吧。我去卧室里回。”

“别走，Brett。我不打了。游戏不好玩，”他违心说道，“你就在客厅里回吧。Ray有说他想吃什么吗？”

“听他意思想要吃火锅，而且我们那么多人。”Brett进入了多线程聊天的状态，Hillary也给他发了消息。他只好一边回Ray，一边回Hillary。

“Hillary原来已经到新加坡了。今天她在学校看到Chloe。Chloe今年过年留在学校。她听Hillary说我们这里过年有局，也想过来。”

“没有问题啊。她来挺好的，大家都在一起，”Eddy说着去厨房倒了杯白开水放在Brett胳膊肘旁边的角几上，“喝点水吧。空调房间里干燥。”

“那我就叫Hillary带Chloe来了。”Brett喝了一口水。

“就Chloe一个孩子，会不会觉得跟我这些大人在一起没有话讲。新加坡有没有同龄人能来的，一起叫上吧，孩子们在一起说他们的话。”

“能有谁啊，还是我们认识的。”Brett说。

“Christian啊，Ziyu啊，他们几个。 ”

“想什么呢你，”Brett说道，“Ziyu在奥地利，现在飞来都来不及。我去问问别人行不行。”

Brett于是蜷在沙发上打了一会字，Eddy也坐在旁边刷手机。突然，Brett从沙发上蹦起来。

“怎么回事，Brett？”

Brett瞪大了眼睛看着他，“真被你蒙对了！Ziyu也要来新加坡。他们学校乐团要来新加坡交流。”

“也是过年的时候吗？我真的是瞎讲的。”

“也是在过年那几天。我去问问他想不想跟Chloe在一起玩。”

“他肯定会同意的，”Eddy说，“他之前跟Chloe讲过话吗？”

“不知道诶。Lingling有他们自己的圈子。”

两个人哄笑成一团。

于是年夜饭就这么定下来了。Brett和Eddy，Ray和Benny，Dan和Jordon，还有Hillary，Ziyu和Chloe九个人在Brett和Eddy在新加坡的公寓里吃火锅。

两个人提前两天就把客厅收拾好，把拍摄的设备，各种游戏的手柄和几个茶几拖进储物间里。留下了大片大片的空地。

他们从储藏室里拖出来宜家买的的折叠桌。一大一小，大桌给大人坐，小桌给小孩坐。从橱柜里拿出卡式炉。一起到超市里买气瓶，火锅底料，涮菜，还有啤酒饮料，塞进他们家的双开门大冰箱里。

一切都准备妥当，就等着人来赶巧了。

（中）  
除夕的那天，Ray上午就到了，跟Brett和Eddy组队打大乱斗。他说本来Benny要跟他一起来的，但是早上临时要跟乐团和指挥排练，要到下午才能解散。

Jordon和Dan来报了个到表示人在，然后又去附近商场里排队买奶茶零食了。

Hillary是晚上准时到的，她车上捎了本来打算留在学校的Chloe。

子毓一个人背着琴来，关上了公寓为他一个人最后敞开的大门。他一结束学校乐团的排练就打车过来。他们乐团里除了他没有别的中国人了。如果没有这里，他大年夜也无处可去。

Eddy蹲在厨房里头装卡式炉和气瓶。他先在大人的桌上试着点火，扭动旋钮看着卡式炉的灶眼冒出火苗，然后把锅放上去。然后他端着另一个卡式炉走到孩子的小桌那边，让孩子们都先躲开，他再开火。

很快锅底就冒起了泡泡。Chloe和子毓他们都从冰箱里拿自己喜欢的饮料喝。Dan和Jordon买的奶茶和一大袋子零食就敞开放在茶几上随便吃。大人们大多倒了啤酒喝。

Hillary要开车，所以她不喝酒。

吃火锅的好处就是大家能一边吃一边聊天。Brett叮嘱Chloe和子毓他们注意火，有事就叫他们，然后就把放他们在一边不管了。

Brett好长时间没有见到Benny了，他们一直和Ray在网上保持联系，但是Benny不经常上网。

Benny在年初二有一场独奏会。Brett问他要在新加坡待到什么时候。

“如果你想多留几天，不如跟我们拍一次视频。分享一下你独奏会之后的想法。我们好久没有合作了，你的音乐想法应该跟我们上次在一起的时候不一样了。”

Brett算算离上次他和Benny聚在一起拍视频的时候也有快两年了。“时间过得真快啊，”他心想道，总不由自主地想往Eddy那里看。

“是的，”Benny点点头，“生活里发生了一些重要的事情，让我的音乐想法改变了很多。我也不知道会留多长时间。我问下Ray，我要跟他一起回去。”

Brett看向Ray，“可以吗？让Benny跟我们拍一期视频。讲一讲独奏家的一些故事。”

Ray点点头，“没有问题。我其实还没有决定什时候回去。新加坡比我想象的要好玩太多了，我们估计要留好长时间。”

“你也来吗？我们做一期回看上次你回看我们西小协视频的视频。”几个连着的review和video说得Brett舌头要打结，好在表达清楚了意思。

Eddy往他的碗里夹了点菜，在他耳边轻声说道：“多吃饭，少说话。”

Brett在客厅里被火锅的热气蒸的脸红，他本就面皮白，“我在讲工作。”

“家事跟公事分开。”

Ray看到他俩咬耳朵，一拍大腿笑道：“你别理他。他是醋了。”

Brett蹬Eddy一眼，“你吃你的。别讲话。”

Ray挠挠头说，“我都可以啊。你和Eddy决定时间吧。到时候发消息给我就好了。”

他接着说道：“注意身体，别太累了。”

他们都知道年前Brett的病。

“没事。还有Eddy在呢。”Brett说道。

他继续跟Benny说话，“我听你意思，好像是有重要的事情改变了你。是好事吧。”

Benny笑着点点头，“是好事。等时机到了会跟大家分享的。”

“那就好。”Brett低头吃碗里的菜。

啤酒的酒劲有点上来了。Jordon把手机接入客厅的蓝牙音箱里放一些舒缓的流行歌。Dan看着他放歌，合着旋律敲碗，他是这个小提聚落里的唯一一个大提琴手。

Eddy想要去看Jordon的歌单，被Brett拽着领子提溜回来。

“过年你去找别人不太好吧。我们去拍个照片发ig吧。过年什么都不发，粉丝会生气的。”

虽然一桌只有两个人，Chloe和子毓聊得也很热闹。子毓显然是太长时间没有机会跟别人说起他久违的故乡的事，对着Chloe就跟竹筒倒豆子一样，哗啦哗啦全都说了：他的青岛童年，在萨尔茨堡看不到的海港和船帆，他喜欢的家乡菜……

就如同Brett说得那样，lingling有自己的圈子，有他们生活里的事情。

蔡珂宜一边听他讲，一边吃菜，也不打断他，偶尔捧哏。

“那你说的菜，你会烧吗？”

“会一点点。”

子毓最后说道：“这里离中国很近。这么多年，在外面过春节，第一次离家乡那么近。但还是没能回去。”

Chloe说：“我知道。如果不是Hillary老师要带我来，我本来打算在学校里过节的。”

“今天是节日。如果不是Brett和Eddy问我要不要来，我今夜没有地方可去。”

“吃菜吧，”Chloe说，“吃饱了就不会想了。”

（下）  
九个人敞开肚皮吃把菜吃的七七八八。Eddy 再次出手把卡式炉的火关掉。Brett把碗收拾了放进洗碗机里，在锅口盖上滤网，将残渣子扔进黑色垃圾袋，汤倒进下水道，用洗洁精把锅稍微刷了一下，也放进洗碗机里。

他们迅速开辟了第二战场——在客厅里下大富翁。

人太多了一局时间会很长，所以他们分了分队伍，Brett和Eddy，Ray和Benny，Jordon和Dan，Hillary一个人，Chloe和子毓。

规则是赢了的人可以指定任何一个人表演一个节目。

Hillary给大家洗了牌分了筹码。他们一边扔骰子，一边讲音乐。

那就免不了提到刚刚过去的Eddy的西小协。Eddy用手里的牌捂住脸，“别讲了别讲了。”

Hillary一边笑一边扔骰子，推着她的棋在地图上走，说道：“继续讲，讲到他羞死。我也看了他的西小协直播还有Ray你点评他直播的视频。Ray你对他太好了，都没放那几个离谱的错音。”

“那没办法啊，”Ray说，“我要是不给他留点面子，这顿饭我们就吃不上了。”

Brett笑得前仰后合，丝毫不管Eddy的错音其实有他乐团进晚了的原因。Benny“善意”地拍了拍他的肩膀，说道：“知耻而后勇，继续加油。”

Jordon和Dan两个人靠在一起吸奶茶吃零食，看着他们闹，数着牌，心里头盘算着怎么盖房子能赢，摆脱被这群损友编排。

Brett推推Eddy，说道：“到我们啦。快扔骰子。”

“好好好，”Eddy一扔，结果把他和Brett一把扔进了“监狱”里。

“就知道你不行。下次还是我来。”

“我哪里不行了。我很行的。”

Hillary一脸怪异地看着他。其他人早就哄笑成了一团。Chloe和子毓也到了知人事的年龄，又羞臊又好笑，总之脸色通红。

他们聊到古典音乐界的新秀，当然还有五月份的梅纽因大赛。

Ray和Hillary说他们会去。Brett和Eddy作为特邀嘉宾和记者也会去。他们约好在弗吉尼亚再聚，那时候就是Hillary做东了。

出乎意料的是，第一局竟然是Chloe和子毓赢了。到了喜闻乐见的捉弄人的环节，子毓面皮薄想不出来，Chloe拍板说道：“Eddy，你跳个舞给大家看吧。”

“啊？”Eddy张大了嘴巴，“什么？我跳舞？”

“是啊。Jordon你放个kpop给他，我想看他跳韩舞。”

Jordon笑得缩起了肩膀，贼兮兮地放了一首BTS的歌，“来吧，老哥。都是自己人，我们不会对外头说的。”

Eddy没有办法，只好硬着头皮跳。他大学的时候特别迷这个，还找来教程学习翻跳，工作以后和内容制作的几年因为太忙渐渐不练就生疏了。

他只能合着音乐，回想起一些动作，把他们机械地组合在一起。

他还看见Brett举着手机拍他。

好不容易跳完了一段，他坐到地上喘气。Brett给他递纸巾擦汗。

“我看到你拍我了。”Eddy说。

“拿你手机拍的。”

“这还差不多。”

Eddy转过去对Chloe说，“Chloe喜欢吗？”

Chloe点点头。

“那就好，”他说，“你喜欢就好。虽然跳得很烂。”

他们又开始下一局。

又进行了两局，这时候就已经快11点了。Hillary说不早了，要早点送子毓和Chloe回去，不然不放心。Benny和Ray也说他们要回去休息了。

Brett和Eddy说：“那就到此为止吧，下次大家再聚。”

Benny和Ray会留在新加坡一段时间。Hillary年初二做完讲座就要回美国。Jordon和Dan年初四再回去。子毓的学生乐团在这里也不会留很长时间。

他们中间一部分人下一次相聚就要到五月份的梅纽因了。而另一部分人的重聚则遥遥无期。

相聚只有一晚上，却要等待几个月甚至几年。

人生难得是欢聚，唯有离别多。

前人的歌词已经说尽了。

我们明明白白，却心甘情愿。

子毓和Chloe，这两个一见如故的少年天才，下一次相聚也不知道是什么时候。可能就是在明天乐团的排练上，也可能再相见就已经错过了合适的时间。

Brett和Eddy送其他人下楼。Hillary开车把子毓和Chloe送回住地。

他们晚上喝了啤酒，有些微醺，漫步在新加坡城的街道上。虽然路灯只有昏黄的几盏，但家家户户都点着灯。

他们还不到三十岁，人生还是很短。回望过去的五年，有种恍如隔世的感觉。

Eddy停步，让晚风吹过他的脸颊。

Brett问他在想什么，是不是在想他们过去的五年？

Eddy摇摇头说道：“我在想我们过去的十五年。”

“又一年了。”Brett说道。

“是啊。”

他们又一年。

古典音乐又一年。

明月春风又一年。

———END———


End file.
